Friend In The Foe
by Bamboo Pug
Summary: Wolfenstein. In the wrong category, i got the closest one. Too hard to summarize, so read, and review.


**A/N: A self challenge. My friend has this game called Wolfenstein The Zombie level is so scary and i decided to write a spin-off. This went unintentionally out of hand so, have a read and i would like to see what you guys think. If anyone can find a better category that this fiction should go in, please do tell me.

* * *

**

It was freezing cold out by the watchtower and not a sound was heard in the crisp afternoon air of the mountain plains. Kommandant Köln Schlicter was doing sentry duty in favour of a friend. Ordinarily, he would not agree to such a thing but the man he was covering was under the Fuhrer's order so therefore was the same with him and Köln couldn't find a spare to cover for him.

He smoked a cigarette; it was a privilege amongst the senior officers. The lower ranks had to scrounge from others if they wanted a smoke. He knew they were precious these days because most of the effort was put into the war, so he smoked it in relish savouring each and every puff.

He adjusted and tightened his grip on his trusted MP40; he also had a Luger holstered in its leather carrier attached to his waist belt. He lay his finger on the metal trigger of the rifle should any intruder decide to come in.

His fingers twitched of the bitter coldness and he flexed his free hand, supporting the stock of the gun under his arm so his engaged hand and wrist could support the gun's weight. He rubbed his ears and nose has they also frozen. He scowled and held the gun close to him with both hands, waiting impatiently for a man to change sentry duty with him. _Should be any time now_ Köln thought as he waited, clenching his chattering teeth.

What was really minutes seemed to be several hours before the sentry officer came to relieve the Kommandant. Köln thrust his weapon to the younger man and moved off without a word. He was cold, hungry and wanted a good nights rest but he knew here was no rest for the wicked. Laying a hand on the Luger on his hip he advanced to a room.

The room had a large wooden oak table with chairs guarding its perimeter. The walls had pictures of their leader, Adolf Hitler and Nazi flags. A roaring fire gave the stony room some undeniable warmth as he sat down to eat a meal to which was immediately given to him. Lieutenant Schmidt was to be dining with him and it wasn't long before they talked about matters.

They talked on how they were going to win this war, even though in the Kommandant's heart, he knew the Allied Forces would win. But Köln would never admit that, not to one of his own at least. They were so fixated on beating the Brits and the Americans, that they were blinded by the fact that the opposition were smart, diligent and resourceful. The enemy had well planned attacks that could blow any wall put in front of them. They were not as stupid as Hitler made them out to be.

"I'm telling you Schlicter, we're going to win this war. Do you think we'll be able to, Sir?" the Lieutenant asked before jamming his mouth full of pork. Köln pulled a face of mock disgust at Schmidt's eating habit.

"Course, we will.' Köln lied, but Schmidt wasn't as smart enough to notice that he had. He was just a Lieutenant and it wasn't his place to contradict a senior officer, 'if we put our minds to it, Hans. We will win."

Lieutenant Hans Schmidt was a short man with defined features and dark of face. His blonde hair, slightly longer than the regulation cut fell over his eyes, his blue piercing eyes sticking out stubbornly from underneath. A typical example of the Arian race Hitler was so intent on.

Köln knew Hans had some brains, after all he been made a Lieutenant but Köln also knew that the younger man was easily bribed and fell for any trick. Köln doubted he would make Kommandant, but he penned in his doubts, he knew they backfired all the time.

"This American we've captured. He has no chance. Poor Tommy…I don't envy him" Hans mused further, not paying much attention to his senior. Hans was a man of narrow vision.

"I wouldn't place bets on it Lieutenant…never doubt the enemy" Köln retorted, disgusted on how blind the man was. It was true, to Köln, the boy had been brainwashed as a young child. He knew how that was; he'd gone through that phase of ritual belief. Believing whatever Hitler believed was right for Germany and it's conquered lands.

But now, he had opened his eyes and knew that wasn't so. Hitler was forcing his own ideals on Germany's followers, brainwashing them so they too would believe the Jews would perish in concentration camps and so on.

Great Britain too, had been conquered but not by Germany but by the Romans. The Emperor at that moment in history was a great tactician and a great mind. Julius Caesar had conquered Great Britain with Skill, tactic and precise coordination. Nothing was left out of place and the Brits had taken that to heart. Julius Caesar had given them a great power and the Kommandant knew there was no defeating them.

He finished his meal just as the klaxons blared into the vicinity. There was an intruder or an escapee and they had to find him. Lieutenant Schmidt and the other ranked officer who hadn't spoken since Köln had entered left quickly in search of the American that was being talked about now. Köln remained behind, he preferred trusting his ulterior motive. He would stay in the warmth of the room and would wait for the American to come to him, if he did ever come.

He used the time to think on the American. Was he smart and efficient? Köln presumed so…he knew never to underestimate the enemy. It was better to know your enemy than not.

Köln freed his Luger from its confines and laid it on the wooden table, pushing the plate away as he did so. He kept his hand on the gun and thought more deeply, keeping his eyes on the door in front of him having turned the chair slightly towards the entrance of the toasty room.

He did not approve of this tirade of Hitler. It was not what he signed up for. He signed up to help his country be safe from other and to experience things no other would. But Hitler's tirade was anything but those things; he was fixed on persecuting the Jews and to conquer Great Britain. Köln knew he wouldn't, the Brits were too smart to be conquered by the likes of Hitler, and with the alliance of America they seemed a wall they could not break. They were too formidable.

He decided he had enough of serving under Hitler. He had enough for an idea he did not believe and so, he waited for the American to arrive and he hoped the American was as eager to escape as he was. Köln shifted in his seat getting impatient. The American wasn't coming and Köln scowled. He stood by the door, keeping an alert view of the corridor beyond.

_BANG!_ That sound was so distinctly familiar; Köln knew what the thundering crack was. _BANG! _Again, it sounded, followed by a thud and the clink of metal to a hard surface. _Ah, _Köln thought, _He has finally arrived._ He retreated back a little and grabbed the American as soon he came past, saving him from being shot in the head. No one followed.

Köln dragged the American in his strong vice-like grip towards the back of the room before letting go. He lifted his hand, spreading his fingers as a sign of surrender. The American's eyebrows knitted and did not lower his aimed rifle. Köln noted it was a Mauser. He understood why this man did lower the weapon, Köln was a German officer and he was condemned to that fate…but he insisted on breaking that tradition, that force of life. He wanted to be free from Hitler's ideals.

'Do not shoot. I am here to assist your escape' Köln knew he was taking a big chance on the hope this man would not shoot but still he hoped the man knew he would have a better chance assisted by him.

'Why should I believe you? You're a Nazi, a kraut' The American wisely retorted. Köln's Luger was very visible on the table where Köln had left it. He had left it there on purpose.

'I do not share Hitler's ideals…they are not what I joined up for. I want to be free from them, and I believe you have a better chance of survival if you had help from me.' Köln explained, lowering his hands. He took off his hat and moved to the door. He bolted it to be on the safe side. 'You want to be free. I want to be from here too…why not help each other out?'

He ran a hand though his black hair and faced the American before him, hoping against hope that this man would trust him enough for Köln to help him out of the castle. He put his hat back on his head, cocking it at the right angle.

The barrel pointed directly at Köln's chest lowered slightly and the man's brown eyes surveyed Köln's appearance.

'What's your name?' The American asked oh so formally.

'Kommandant Köln Schlicter.' Köln nodded before he had spoken. 'To you, I could be very useful. May I know your name?'

The American hesitated but then nodded slowly.

'B. J. Blazkowi. And, yes you would be.' Blazkowi asked suspiciously, 'but you could also be lying. Trying to gain my trust only to betray it.'

The American was being very logical and suspicious and Köln couldn't blame him for being so. There were so many judgements on the Germans that it was hard for any one to reconcile with the enemy. Köln mulled over that idea and he knew in his heart where his loyalties lied with now. He shook his head to contradict.

'I know trust is hard to gain, and easy to break…but I have no reason to break your trust. I want to be free from this place. It pains me to carry out orders I do not approve of. That is hard on my morale. I can help you to escape from Wolfenstein…it won't be easy Herr Blazkowi, but god willing, I'll certainly try' Köln replied in earnest, locking Blazkowi's eyes with his own.

'All right…I'll let you help me…but I swear, if you double-cross, I'll shoot you. You can have my word on that one' Blazkowi conceded his testimony and Köln nodded.

'I will not double-cross you' Köln told the American flat out. He thought this man a little weird but the man's general appearance seemed all right. 'Perhaps if you changed into German clothing, you would not be so easily spotted' He thought aloud, as he reached for his Luger, replacing it into its holder and attaching the clip.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Let me know on how I can improve this and what not. The Purple Button to your left is calling for your immediate attention, so don't delay:D:D**


End file.
